36/40
Arapça harfli ayet metni لَا الشَّمْسُ يَنبَغِي لَهَا أَن تُدْرِكَ الْقَمَرَ وَلَا اللَّيْلُ سَابِقُ النَّهَارِ وَكُلٌّ فِي فَلَكٍ يَسْبَحُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Leşşemsü yembeğiy leha en tüdrikel kamera velel leylü sabikun nehar ve küllün fi felekiy yesbehun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-leş şemsü: güneş 2-yemneğî:gerekmez 3-lehâ:güneşe 4-entüdrike: erişemez 5-elgamera:aya 6-velel leylü:gecenin de 7-sêbigun:geçmesi 8-ennehâri:gündüzü 9-ve küllün fî felekin:hepsi bir yörüngede 10-yesbehûn:akıp gider Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ne güneş, aya yetişebilir ve ne gece, gündüzü geçebilir; hepsi de bir gökte yüzüp durur. Ali Bulaç Meali Ne güneşin aya erişip-yetişmesi gerekir, ne de gecenin gündüzün önüne geçmesi. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzüp gitmektedirler. Ahmet Varol Meali Ne güneşin aya erişmesi mümkün olur, ne de gece gündüzü geçebilir. Her biri bir yörünge üzerinde yüzmektedir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Ne güneş aya yetişebilir, ne de gece gündüzü geçebilir. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzmektedir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Ne güneş aya yetişebilir, ne de gece gündüzü geçebilir. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzerler. Edip Yüksel Meali 40. Ne güneş aya yetişebilir, ne de gece, gündüzü geçebilir. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzmektedir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Ne güneşin Aya (yetişip) çatması kendisine (çarpması) yaraşır, ne de gece gündüzü geçer; herbiri birer felekte (yörüngede) yüzerler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ne Güneş kendine aya çatması yaraşır, ne de gece gündüzü geçer, her biri birer felekte yüzerler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ne güneş için layık olur ki, o ay'a yetişmiş olsun. Ne de gece için layıkdır ki, gündüzü geçmiş bulunsun ve hepsi de birer felekte yüzerler. Muhammed Esed ne güneş aya erişebilir, ne de gece gündüzü yok edebilir, çünkü hepsi uzayda (yasalarımız doğrultusunda) hareket ederler. Suat Yıldırım Ne Güneş Ay’a kavuşabilir, ne gece gündüzün önüne geçebilir.O gök cisimlerinden her biri, birer yörüngede akar, durur... Süleyman Ateş Meali Ne güneş aya erişebilir, ne de gece, gündüzün önüne geçebilir. Hepsi bir felekte (yörüngede) yüzmektedirler. Şaban Piriş Meali Ne güneşin aya yetişmesi mümkündür. Ne de gündüzün geceyi geçmesi. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzerler. Ümit Şimşek Meali Ne Güneş Aya yetişir, ne gece gündüzü geçer. Hepsi bir yörüngede yüzer, gider. 16 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Güneş'in Ay'a ulaşıp çatması gerekmiyor. Gecenin de gündüzü geçmesi gerekmez. Her biri bir yörüngede yüzmektedir. Yusuf Ali (English) Is not permitted to the Sun to catch up the Moon, nor can the Night outstrip the Day: each (just) swims along in (its own) orbit (according to Law). M. Pickthall (English) It is not for the sun to overtake the moon, nor doth the night outstrip the day. They float each in an orbit. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 40-Bu takdir o kadar güzel ve bu vazife dağılımı o kadar yerindedir ki ne güneşin kendisine aya çatmak yaraşır, ne gece gündüzün önüne geçer. Hepsi bir felekte (yörüngede) yüzerler. Biri diğerine çarpmaz, vazifeleri o kadar güzel ve düzenli dağıtılmıştır. "yüzerler" çoğul kipiyle getirilmekle hepsinden maksadın, yalnız güneş ve aydan her biri değil, bütün gök cisimleri olduğu anlatılmıştır. Bu bakımdan yeni astronomi kanunlarına işaret eden bu âyetin bir benzeri Enbiyâ Sûresi'nde geçmiş olduğundan (Enbiyâ, 21/33) âyetinin tefsirine bakınız. Yalnız güneşin yüzdüğü felek nedir? Bu bir yörünge olduğuna göre, onun da bir gezegen olması gerekmiyor mu? diye sorulabilir. Gerçi ekseni etrafında da dönme yeri mânâsına yörünge denebilirse de bundan zahir (açık) olan, güneşin yukarda anlatıldığı üzere, hadis-i şerifin gösterdiği gibi arşın altında diğer bir istikrar yerine, bir merkeze doğru hareket ettiğini ve dolayısıyla onun yüzdüğü feleğin de ona olan yörünge ve hareket yeri olduğunu kabul etmek gerekir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri ne güneş aya erişebilir, ne de gece gündüzü yok edebilir, (21) çünkü hepsi uzayda doğrultusunda hareket ederler. 21 - Lafzen, "ne de gece gündüzün önüne geçebilir" "geride bırakabilir". Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 40. Ne güneş için lâyık olur ki, o ay'a yetişmiş olsun. Ne de gece için lâyıkdır ki, gündüzü geçmiş bulunsun ve hepsi de birer felekte yüzerler. 40. Gerek güneş için ve gerek ay için belirli alanlar, belirli doğuş ve batış vakitleri tâyin buyurulmuştur. Artık (Ne güneş için lâyık olur ki,) yani: Sahih bulunur ki, (o) güneş (ay'a yetişmiş olsun) onunla beraber gece vaktinde birleşmiş bulunsun, (ne de gece için lâyıktır ki) hikmet ve menfaata uygundur ki, (gündüzü geçmiş bulunsun) daha gündüz vakti tamam olmadan gece vakti girmiş olsun, herbirinin takdir edilmiş birer zamanı vardır, o zaman düzgün şekilde devam eder (ve hepsi de birer felekte yüzerler.) Güneş de, ay da kendilerine tahsis edilmiş olan semada, daire dahilinde (yüzerler) dolaşır dururlar, mükemmel bir kolaylık ve rahatlıkta hareketlerine devam eder giderler. "Eski Astroloji bilginleri, yıldızların, ay ile güneşin göklerde saplanmış, çakılı olduklarına inanırlardı. Kur'an-ı Kerim ise onların birer felekte, batıkların sular içinde yüzüp gittikleri gibi dönmekte olduklarını haber vermektedir. Nitekim sonraki astronomi ve astroloji alimleri de bu görüştedirler. Bu da Kur'an-ı Kerim'in nasıl hakikatleri beyan eden bir kitap olduğuna bir delildir.